poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heath Lynx
Heath Lynx is an anthromorphic lynx and the LionKingHeartFantasyFilms crew's rival, a competing filmmaker and owns his own studio, Fantastic Lynx Productions. He is portrayed to be selfish, idoitic, annoying, confident and a nuisance. Heath has fallen in love with Rae at first sight, but Rae does not returns his feelings because he pushed her friends out of the way. He made a challenge to the crew to make a short film in one week and if he wins, Rae moves in with him and has to work with his films, but if the crew wins, he will leave them, and especially Rae, alone. On the week of their challenge, his film gained terrible feedback, thus making him lose the bet. Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae showed their latest 3D version of "The Arofighter on the Battle of Yavin" and won the challenge. Benny tells Heath that it takes a team of hard work and friendship that makes movie great. However, Heath believe that he doesn't need a team to make a great film. As he babbles about himself, the crew walk away. In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures in the Hunt of the Gem, he overhears the story and legacy of the Gemstone of Purpose, believing to be worth of value, even thought of making it into an engangement ring for Rae. He dug out Central Park and accidentally awakens Scylla, a witch gained eternal youth and immortality from the gem. He ended up becoming her lackey in the process but is awarded an enchanted demonic-powered armor that gives him the ability to throw magical fireballs. Scylla redecorated his entire warehouse studio into her own lair, but upsets Heath even more. After being defeated by the crew, Scylla possesses him and kidnaps Aurora Rose Worgen, Leo's love interest who carries the Gemstone of Purpose inside her body. When he was healed by Rae's spell Moon Healing Escalation, he is freed and briefly joins with them in battle with the decaying Scylla. After the battle, he is arrested and sent to jail for a couple of days, charged with trepassing. After feeling humilated by the crew, he wants revenge but in need of great planning or at least in guidance, plus he never gives up his infuatation on Rae, coming up with big ideas to get her to marry him, much to her chagrin. In the adventure series, he becomes a stowaway on the Time Omnitrix, but the crew never knew that Heath was with them or even know how he got into their travels in the first place. Throughout the adventures, he joins forces with various villains for his need of revenge and earning Rae's love, although Heath may not be fully-intentional evil. Trivia *Heath makes his first apperance on The Rival Arrives from the Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Short Stories series. He later made his YouTube debut on a film of the same name. *Johnny provides the voice for Heath. *Heath will appear reccuringly in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures series on YouTube and DeviantArt. *Heath will encounter face to face with Pooh and his Friends in Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Heath Lynx will made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Enchanted where they teamed up with The Hyenas and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures to work for the evil Queen Narissa. Category:Benny J. Ross Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:RaetheLioness Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Anti Heroes Category:Not completely evil. Category:Henchmen Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Idiots Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Cheap cowards Category:Jerks